The Devil's Princess's Love
by californiaroseluv
Summary: After Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by mating Kikyo, Kagome's heart once again learns how hatred feels like once again.Her father decides to finally turn her into a miko demoness once again and brought Inu no Taisho back from the dead.They always say that when a Kami wants something nothing gets in their way not even time or death.Rest of summary inside. Chapter1:Revised
1. Chapter 1- The Change

**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any of the songs in this story.**

**The Devil's Princess's Love**

_After Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart by mating Kikyo, Kagome's heart once again learns how hatred feels like once again. Her father decides to finally turn her into a miko demoness once again and brought Inu no Taisho back from the dead. They always say that when a Kami wants something nothing gets in their way not even time or death. What exactly does Kagome's father have in store for her and Inu no Taisho? When Naraku learns her true identity, will he just ruin the plans or will he become part of them? Who's Aiko? Kagome/Inu no Taisho._

* * *

**During Kikyo's death bed**

"I can't lose her again," Inuyasha thought. In his arms he was holding a dying Kikyo. He was thinking of ways to save her. He thought he ran out of options until a masculine voice was heard in his head. "_If you want to save Kikyo you have to make her your mate or let Kagome heal her wounds." _The phrase repeated again and again but then a question came to his mind. Was it worth it? His beast was saying no but his human side was saying yes. Then he decided to go with his human side so Inuyasha asked Kikyo, "Will you be my mate Kikyo?" At first he was worried then Kikyo slowly nodded. Inuyasha's fangs elongated and bit Kikyo on her left shoulder marking her as his. Suddenly a bright light consumed them and when it vanished there was an uninjured sleeping Kikyo in his arms. "I'm so sorry Kagome but Kikyo is better than you," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's pov

"I'm so sorry Kagome but Kikyo is better than you." The words ran through my head. Kikyo is better than me. I knew I never had a chance with Inuyasha but, why didn't I stop chasing him after these three years!? I'm such a BAKA! But if I look at the bright side, I no longer need that hanyou to protect me. "You will regret saying those words hanyou," I venomously whispered. I stood up and turned around to go take a stroll in the forest. Out of nowhere, a very powerful and strong aura and light appeared in the field we were in. I covered my eyes and once the light dimmed and I lowered my arm. In front of me was the most stunning, gorgeous, and beautiful male inu demon I have ever laid my eyes on. He had his hair in a top-knot, wore a traditional warrior kimono, and had very heavy-looking armor. But his angelic face is what made him stand out more. The golden-colored eyes, the purple stripe he had on each cheek, and his masculine jaw line. Then his deep voice echoed throughout the field," So this is the famous Kagome Higurashi I have heard about."

I stared at the magnificent creature in front of me eye- wide then I hid my emotions from my eyes and asked in an emotionless tone, "Are you the famous Inu no Taisho I have heard so much about?"

"It seems like we both know each other"

"Well my father has told me about you," I said. When we both looked at each other golden clashed with blue. It seemed like an eternity until we both talked again. "My dad finally convinced the other kamis to let you live again, huh." He just nodded. Before he could speak Inuyasha whispered, "Father." Inu no Taisho looked at Inuyasha. He was going to speak but once again he was interrupted by an earthquake. "What is going on?!" everyone, except Inu no Taisho and I, yelled. A crack appeared on the earth and blue flames shot up of the crack. Exiting the flamed filled crack was my father and both of my brothers. My friends, Inuyasha, and the now awake Kikyo were staring at the three demons. Once everyone recognized my brothers they were in their fighting positions. "Hold your weapons they mean no harm," I commanded.

"They mean no harm. Are you BLIND wench! I see Bankotsu and Jakotsu standing behind a very powerful demon. Weren't they our enemies!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea but they are," I paused," my brothers." Everyone stood dumbfounded, except Inu no Taisho of course. I walked to where my father and brothers were standing at and asked, "Hello Father. Why are you here?"

"It is time for you Kagome Higurashi, my daughter and princess of the underworld, to once again be a miko demoness," my Father said, "Would you gladly accept to have your true power back, my daughter?" I nodded my head. Then bright blue flames surrounded my whole body. My body absorbed the flames greedily. When my body absorbed the last of the flames my body pulsed. My eyes turned into a brighter blue, my hair grew to my knees and had blue tips that looked very much like flames, and I had pointy-elvish ears, nails, and teeth. Finally, my senses grew ten- fold. When my features changed flames surrounded me.

The flames where so bright that nobody saw my clothing change. Once the flames disappeared, I had black ripped skinny jeans with chains on each pocket, a black top shirt with bright blue letters that said "Daddy's Princess" with a white crown above it that was covered by a black short sleeve jacket, black wrist-length fishnet gloves, black knee high sneakers with chains hanging off the side, a black chocker necklace with a bright blue gem (that contained my power and controlled it) with a cross, grey angel wings earrings, black nails with a bright blue flame at the bottom and a tattoo on my forearm that had my name surrounded by flames. "You look very beautiful my daughter," my father said while stroking my face. I hugged him as if to say thank you. Bankotsu and Jakotsu then joined our hug. It was perfect until…. "WENCH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" our favorite hanyou yelled and ruined the perfect moment.

"Pup, hasn't your mother ever told you about the tale of the miko demoness who has been turned into a human and was sent into the future because of the war between the kamis?" Inu no Taisho casually asked. Inuyasha was shocked. "So it seems you have. So if you have been carefully paying attention to the story you would remember the part that said,"_ The only way the miko demoness could change back into her original form is for the person she loves with all her heart to mate/marry another one and teach her how it feels to feel hatred."_ Inuyasha stayed quiet. Once all the information sunk in, he mentally freaked out. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Kagome, is this true?" Shippo asked. Shippo has been so quiet that I barely even noticed he was there. I looked at Shippo and I nodded my head. "Does this mean that you'll leave and forget about us?" he asked tearfully. My eyes soften when I heard his voice almost crack. Not wanting to answer the question (because I didn't know the answer to the question myself) I opened my arms. He quickly smiled, jumped out of Miroku's shoulder and into my arms.

"Why would you think that, Shippo? You're like a son to me," I said then looked at Sango and Miroku," and why don't you two come here join Shippo and I." When they heard their names and saw my unoccupied arm they ran to me and hugged me. Luckily, Miroku chose the right time to not be a hentai. After what seemed like forever we separated from each other. "So what will happen to me Father?"

"You will have until you and the others defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama to find a suitable mate. If you don't find one you will mate your betrothed but if you do find a mate you and your mate will continue living in this world and have access to the underworld," my father said. I looked at him in shock until Bankotsu put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you will find the right one, Kagome," Bankotsu whispered.

"Yea we believe in you sis," Jakotsu said, "and if you have any boy trouble you know how to contact us."

"Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it," I said. When my father and brother where about to go back to the underworld until Inu no Taisho asked

"Excuse me, Kami of the Underworld, I have a question to ask you," my father stopped as if signaling to continue, "How will I repay you for giving me life once again?"

My dad thought about it for a while and said, "You can take care of my daughter during my absence." Then he left. When I turned around I saw a bowing Inu no Taisho then he asked, "Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the Kami of the Underworld and princess of the Underworld, would you please accept my request of I, Inu no Taisho former Lord of the West, being your guardian and protector?" I thought about it for a while. If **the**Inu no Taisho was traveling with the Inu-tachi he would actually knock some sense into Inuyasha's thick skull, he would be a great role model for Shippo, and an awesome sparring partner. Also he is handsome and sexy. What more could a girl ask for so I said, "Sure but under **one **condition. Do **NOT EVER** treat me like royalty. I know my status but that is only in the underworld. In the human world I'm simply just Kagome Higurashi." He nodded his head. That is when Inuyasha chose to blow up. "_**WENCH I AM YOUR GUARDIAN AND PROTECTOR. YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WOULD BE THE ONE TO PROTECT YOU!**_"

"I may have promised Inuyasha but you can't protect Kikyo and I"

"Why can't I protect you both?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome is the Princess of the Underworld. That means that she needs someone who is skilled at fighting and is very powerful," came Miroku's wise words. Inuyasha's dog ears flattened onto his skull and 'Keh' weakly. Then I noticed that two people were missing. "Hey Kouga where's Ginta and Hakkaku?" I asked. As if on cue Ginta and Hakkaku came out from hiding behind the trees.

"Sis, why didn't you tell us all of this?" they asked in unison. Everyone looked at me even Inu no Taisho.

Seeing like I couldn't lie my way out of this I said," If Naraku came to know my true identity then he would find a way to go to the underworld and try to take it over."

"But isn't your dad one of the Kamis?"

"Yes but the power that we Kamis have can be exhausting. So like hanyou we have a day when we lose our powers," I replied, "Also Naraku could've unlocked my powers and I would've gone on a bloodlust because I wouldn't have my father to control my beast."

"What do you mean?" they all asked in unison.

I pointed to my choker necklace and said, "Just like the tale said there was a war between the gods but what it didn't say was the main reason why the war started. The main reason the war started was because the Kami feared that my powers would lead to their death and thought that killing me would be the best way to stop that from happening; but my father didn't want his own daughter to die in the hands of his friends so he locked away my powers for almost 18 years so that he could make this so that my powers would be under control."

"Wait if it took him almost 18 years to make that necklace, then how did he give you the necklace?" Sango asked.

"Now that I think about it you never had that necklace on your neck or in your backpack," Shippo thoughtfully said.

"The flames that surrounded me had the necklace in it. Nobody noticed because only the Kamis themselves and my soul mate can see the necklace when it's in the flames." I noticed that there was a barrier near the clearing with four auras. My muscles tensed a little bit until I recognized the auras within the power and asked the owner of one of the auras, "Sesshomaru my friend why are you hiding behind a barrier?" Everyone was shocked of what I said. Sesshomaru, along with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, came into the clearing.

"You weren't joking when you said you were **the** miko demoness, Kagome," Sesshomaru said

I began walking to his direction," Now Sessho, why would I lie to a dear friend of mine?" When I was standing in front of him we did a friendly fist bump and locked our hands." I know you came here for another reason Sessho."

"I came here for three reasons actually Kags" The gasps were ignored in the background.

"And they are?"

"Reason one: Welcome back father, two: congratulations on your mating brother, and three: may I join the Inu-tachi?"

"Sure why not"

"WHAT THE FUCK WENCH THIS I'M THE ALPHA OF THIS GROUP AND WHAT SAYS GOES!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, like us Sesshomaru wants Naraku dead plus with our strength and power combined we would have a better chance at defeating Naraku and you can't have your father all to yourself okay," I said. His face and ears were red from anger. After he cooled down a bit he did his usual 'Keh'. I shook Sesshomaru's hand and said, "Welcome to the group man hope you like it."

"Likewise," he responded.

"Kagome-chan, can we set up camp? Rin is tired," Rin tiredly said.

"I think there is a village near here. How about we go there and rest?" I asked.

"Isn't that a demon village Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry Miroku. I know the head demon of the village." I said.

"How do we know it is safe for the ningen to stay and rest there Kagome?" Inu no Taisho asked.

I sighed and said, "Everyone in the village knows me, Inu no Taisho, and trust me no one is foolish enough to harm anyone under _my_ protection."

He nodded and asked, "Kagome why can't I sense the village anymore?"

"The head demon of the village might've put a barrier around the village. He always does that when I am near it."

"Can you lead us to the village?"

"Sure," I said then began walking towards the village with everyone following me.

* * *

**The demon village **

Once we entered the village, it was in total chaos. Demons were running up and down, bowing to me, and cleaning themselves and their property. When we reached a bar, there was a golden-haired demon wearing a male version of my outfit leaning outside the bar while wearing a smirk. "Long time no see Higurashi," he greeted. Like usual we did our handshake. "What brings you down here to my village?"

"Joe you know very well why I visit this lovely town of yours. And yes I'll need to have rooms for my friends. The guys in one room and the girls in another and another one for the newlyweds," I requested.

"How will you pay?"

"I'll do the usual if you want me to."

"Deal," he said and we shook our hands, "Follow me I'll show all of you the rooms you will be staying at." We all followed Joe into the hotel next to the bar. He led us to a hallway and said, "The room on the left is the guys' room, the right is the girls' and the one in the end of the hallway is the newlyweds room. Now that I showed you the rooms you can either follow Kagome and I into the bar or go to your room." Without waiting for anyone, we went to the bar.

**The bar**

Demons greeted me once I entered the bar. They were happy and glad I was here. I was curious about why they missed me but once I heard the music; I wanted to officially die. The singer had a very shrill voice. You couldn't even make out her words. Now I know why they never asked her to sing in the bar. "Hey Anabell you can stop singing. I'll take over," I told her. She bowed low to me and practically ran off the stage. "Now, which song do you want me to sing?" I asked once I stepped on the stage. Everyone in the bar chanted 'War of Change'. "Okay I'll sing War of Change."

War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch (I don't own this song)

_It's a truth that in love and war,  
World's collide and hearts get broken,  
I want to live like I know I'm dying,  
Take up my cross, not be afraid  
[Chorus]  
Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,  
Everything's about to change.  
It creeps in like a thief in the night,  
Without a sign, without a warning,  
But we are ready and prepared to fight,  
Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,  
Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,  
Everything's about to change.  
__**This is a warning, like it or not,  
I break down, like a record spinning,  
Gotta get up, so back off,  
This is a warning, like it or not,  
I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,**__  
There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)  
There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)  
Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,  
Everything's about to change,  
It's just about to break, it's more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,_

_Everything's about to change_

That's when I noticed everyone, except Inuyasha and Kikyo, were there. Inu no Taisho seemed like the first one to recover from his trance and he clapped. Everyone else soon clapped along with him. I jumped of the stage and walked to where everyone was. "Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Well if you forgot, I'm your guardian/protector and everyone wanted to be away from Inuyasha," answered Inu no Taisho.

"Oh yea I kind of forgot about that because I was excited to come back here again and why did you guys want to be away from Inubaka?" I asked. They all gave me a look that said 'are you serious'. After a few moments I heard moans, grunts, names being yelled and I also smelled arousal. "Oh holy mother of God, I think I'm scarred for life," I whispered.

"Why did you say that, Kagome?" asked Kouga.

"Remember how powerful my dad's aura was?" he nodded. "Remember how powerful my aura felt when I was turning into a demoness?" he nodded. "Exactly how strong do you think my smelling and hearing senses are?" I carefully asked. At first he seemed confused until his face paled.

"Oh I pity you Kagome," he said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Just count your blessings my friend." After our little moment the adults also got the idea and agreed with Kouga.

"Why do you pity Kagome-chan?" asked a very curious Rin.

"Its adult stuff Rin," I said. My senses were telling me that there was something off. Then I felt the wind direction change and I knew something was flying toward me. I was about to grab it but Inu no Taisho caught it, looked at it, and gave it to me. "Thank you Inu no Taisho," I said.

"If you don't want formalities Kagome then I suggest you call me Mattaki," he said. I nodded and I looked at what he gave me. It was a piece of wood and it said "CHILDREN AND HUMANS, ESPECIALLY WITH HOLY POWERS, GO INTO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING. HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET." I knew there was something I was forgetting. When I turned around Joe was giving me **the **look.

**Beast**

**Don't tell me he is going to do it again**

_Kagome_

_If he does it again don't try to control my body so that you can kill him __**AGAIN**_

**Beast**

**Fine but don't come complaining to me when he takes it overboard like he always does.**

I could smell fear and nervousness in the air. A hand was shaking my shoulder and yelling my name. The voice belonged to Mattaki. "Kagome!" he yelled. I snapped out of my trance and shook my head. "Are you alright Kagome because your right eye was on fire," Mattaki said.

"Oh yea I forgot to warn you guys; that happens when I'm talking to my beast," I said while trying not to blush. I mean SERIOUSLY why he have to be so damn attractive. If only I could kill my father for giving me something that was untouchable. Then I remembered what I was about to do. "Sango, Miroku can you stay with Rin and Shippo in the other side of the building because this is the adults' area of the building." They both nodded their heads.

"But how do we know where the children's side of the building?" Sango asked. Six blue flames surrounded Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin.

"Stay within or near the flames they'll lead you to the children's area. The reason why I'm not going with you is because I don't feel like being tackled by children now. Don't be scared of the flames but don't touch them either because the only human that touched the flames and didn't get burned was my childhood friend; and I don't want to risk you guys getting burned," I explained. After a couple of moments, they nodded their heads and followed my flames. Mattaki, Kouga, Sesshomaru and the others followed me to a table. We all talked about random topics and drank beer and cocktails until I told Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku that Inubaka and the whore were done doing "it". After they left the building Sesshomaru, Suigimi, and I talked about how tiring it is to be part of the royal family and politics until Sesshomaru asked me, "Kagome how about you sing to us how you felt after Inuyasha said those "words"?"

"Are you sure Sessho?"

"I am positive Kags." I agreed and went to stand up in the stage. I felt Inuyasha's aura outside the bar's door. At that moment I decided to sing Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan. I cleared my throat and said, "My buddy Sesshomaru wanted me to sing how I felt when a dumbass decided to break my heart and I agreed to it so don't be mean to him alright."

_Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan__ (I don't own this song)_

_Cover my eyes_  
_ Cover my ears_  
_ Tell me these words are a lie_  
_ It can't be true_  
_ That I'm losing you_  
_ The sun cannot fall from the sky_

_ Can you hear heaven cry_  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of an aaaangel... _  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of an aaaangel._

_ Stop every clock_  
_ Stars are in shock_  
_ The river would run to the sea_  
_ I wont let you fly_  
_ I wont say goodbye_  
_ I wont let you slip away from me_

_ Can you hear heaven cry_  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of an aaaangel... _  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of an aaaangel._

_ So hold on_  
_ Be strong_  
_ Everyday hope will grow_  
_ I'm here, don't you fear_

_ Little one don't let go_  
_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

_ Cover my eyes_  
_ Cover my ears_  
_ Tell me these words are a lie_

At the end of the song, I could see the female demons shedding tears and the male demons burning with fury and anger. But what surprised me the most is that Mattaki had red eyes and Sesshomaru was tense as if getting prepared to restrain him. "Who made you feel like that, princess?" Joe asked. I was shocked that he called me by my title. He must be really pissed off.

"If I tell you who made me feel this way you all **have** to promise not to hunt him down. He hurt me so I have the right to kill his little hanyou ass," I said

"So it was my son?" Mattaki asked. I hesitantly nodded my head. I sensed that he was about to go on a bloodlust so I let my aura caress his so that it could calm him down. And it worked. Suddenly I heard a child's footsteps running toward the bar. My muscles got tensed once I recognized that aura but it was too late for me to move because the owner of the footsteps tackled me to the ground. The little girl had black hair with silver highlights, light grey eyes, and was wearing an outfit similar to mine but it covered more skin. The little girl looked at me with big water eyes that held happiness. I couldn't resist smiling at the look she gave me. "Momma," she whispered.

"Long time since I saw you, my little Angel," I whispered back. Angel gave me a huge smile and hugged me tighter. "Can you get off now you're suffocating me?" She did and we both stood up. Sesshomaru looked at me with confusing and Suigimi didn't look at me but his eyes held jealousy and sadness. It confused me to no end why Mattaki would be jealous and sad but I still knew I own them an explanation so I walked to the table. "Guys this is my daughter Angel," I said. Both inus looked at me with confusion once they took her scent and mine. "She was originally my adopted daughter but she wanted to be my daughter by blood so I did a blood bond with her to make her my daughter," I explained.

"Mama, who are these two strong inus that are in front of us?" Angel asked.

"The one on the left is the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, and the one on the right is the former Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho," I said. Angel bowed low to both of them. They both looked at each other and chuckled at Angel's behavior. Angel looked at both of them with confusion. "Angel you don't have to bow to us any person who is Kagome's family is our family and please call me Mattaki," Mattaki said. Angel had a relieved look on her face. I giggled because she looked so adorable and cute. The three of them looked at me with confusion but shrugged it off. Sesshomaru, Mattaki and I talked about the adventures we had and the wars we fought in to Angel.

What intrigued Angel the most are the stories about me and Inuyasha having our fights about me going home, along with Suigimi and Sesshomaru. "Yea so Inuyasha held up a boulder to cover up the well and then on instinct I yelled **"SIT"** and he fell down on the ground. We also let go of the huge boulder so it fell on him while I just passed him without a care in the world and jumped into the well and yelled "I'll be back in three days" while he was beneath the boulder groaning in pain and I swear to the Kamis he was about to cry his eyes out from all the pain." The whole table was filled with laughter. The bell rang throughout the village signaling it was time to go to sleep. "Okay guys enough fun time we have to go to bed," I said," and you could come sleep with me Angel." We all headed to our rooms in the hotel for a goodnight's sleep. When I was about to fall asleep my beast said,

**Beast**

**I want to sleep with mate**

_Kagome_

_What are you talking about? We don't have a mate_

**Beast **

**Mattaki is mate. I want mate.**

_Kagome_

_You're delusional. I meant yea he is hot, sexy, and has a beautiful laugh but we aren't destined to be together alright. Remember we are the princess of the underworld. Nobody will love us. I mean Inuyasha got mated and he's a hanyou. Do you really think someone like Mattaki will love us? What if he finds Izayoi's reincarnation? I don't want what happened to me and Inuyasha to repeat all over again._

**Beast**

**But he's different. Inuyasha is his son not him**

_Kagome_

_Yea that's his son you never know where he got the two-timing thing from. So I suggest you stop pestering me about Mattaki being our mate alright. Good night._

**Next Day**

"WENCH WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO PREPARE BREAKFAST!" came Inuyasha's annoying voice. Then pounding was heard on the door.

"Hanyou if you want to keep your male pride then I suggest you shut the fuck up and stop pounding on the damn door," I warned. I sat up and quickly regretted it because I had a very strong hangover. I knew I shouldn't have drunk that Morning Hell cocktail. Suddenly I hear Joe's voice in my head.

_Joe_

_What the fucking hell was all that pounding and screaming? The hanyou woke up the village._

_Kagome_

_Stop screaming into my head I have a fucking hangover._

_Joe_

_I told you not to drink that Morning Hell cocktail. What were you even thinking you barely returned into your normal self and you go out drinking alcoholic drinks that can kill humans? And how do you even think it got its name?_

_Kagome_

_Well excuse me for having an addiction to that drink! Plus you gave it to me so you are at fault also_

_Joe _

_You threaten to burn me to death what was I supposed to do? I enjoy living my life thank you very much._

_Kagome_

_Fine I'm sorry for threatening to kill you now when I arrive at your hut you better have something to kill the pain_

_Joe_

_Already on it_

_Kagome_

_Thanks man I don't know what I would do without you_

_Joe _

_You're welcome_

_Kagome_

_See you later_

_Joe _

_You too_

When we ended our telepathic conversation someone was waving their hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and followed the direction of the hand. It wasn't a surprise when I found out it was Mattaki's hand. "Kagome you really need to stop being in a trance when you think or talk to someone telepathically" Mattaki sighed. I gave him and apologetic smile and sheepishly rubbed my neck.

"Yea sorry about that just bear with it for one more week. Wait, where's Angel?!"

"She went to play with Shippo and Rin,"

"Thank goodness I was about to freak out"

"What were you and Joe-sama talking about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I was about to tell you that. He told me to meet him at his hut as soon as possible so I'll probably do that now"

"Wench have you forgotten something?"

"It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME"

"Whatever now can you go and make me some ramen I'm hungry"

"If you are hungry then have Kikyo make you some ramen"

"She doesn't know how to make it"

"Well how about you make some yourself. You've seen me make ramen like a million times already," I said. Then I hoped out the window and went straight to Joe's hut.


	2. Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Angel!

**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any of the songs in this story.**

**The Devil's Princess's Love**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Angel! **

**Growl****. "**Why is Inuyasha still being such a jackass to me? He has Kikyo and both of them were doing it like rabbits yesterday! Is it because I let Sessho be part of our group? Was it because I replaced him with his father to protect and guard me? Does he have to be so damn confusing?!" I asked myself. I sigh, "Maybe it's just a guy thing."

_Joe_

No it's not

_Kagome_

Can you please stop reading my damn thoughts?

_Joe_

I had a proposal for you.

_Kagome_

What is it?

_Joe_

I want to also be your protector. I mean Mattaki might be your protector but seriously you need more than one protector

_Kagome_

Oh then give me a good reason why I should let you protect me

_Joe _

I'll give you three reasons. 1) I am your cousin so I know you pretty well 2) Death is my father so I'm powerful 3) Naraku might find out your little secret you need as much protection as you can get

_Kagome_

No

_Joe_

Why not?! I want to be able to protect my family

_Kagome_

Ha! Yea right you want something from me!

_Joe_

All right you caught me red handed

_Kagome_

So what do you want?

_Joe_

I'll tell you when you arrive at my hut alright

_Kagome_

All right but you better make it good you know that I don't like waiting

_Joe _

I will bye

_Kagome_

See ya

"Well that was weird Joe never wants something from me," I thought. I shrugged it off and continued to walk to Joe's hut. Mornings in this village are very relaxing. The smell of Sakura trees, Maiden Lilies, Himalayan Blue Poppies, Cherry Blossoms, Azaleas, Hall Crabapples, and Magnolias entered my nose. Everything was okay until _he _decided to ruin the peace and quiet with his little so called pranks. "Hello beautiful.'

"What do you want Teru?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I thought you would think I was Akio," Teru whined.

"Well nice try. Next time you use your shape shifting powers act more like Akio," I said. Teru changed back into his body. He had a top knot and a warrior kimono with a chest plate. We had a small chat while walking to Joe's hut. Once his shift started, we bid each other good-bye and went our separate ways.

* * *

**Joe's hut**

I knocked on Joe's door frame and waited until he said "Enter" to go inside the hut. "Yo," he greeted. I nodded my head and sat in a seiza in from of him. "Here's some tea for your hangover." I was about to tell him that I didn't have a hangover anymore until the hangover came back with vengeance. I quickly drowned the tea and relaxed once the pain began to subside. "Did you learn your lesson?" Joe asked. I nodded my head. "Now let me tell you what I want," he said, "I want to join the Inu-Tachi so that I could also see to Naraku's demise." If I still had tea in my mouth I would've spit it out. In all my life I never thought Joe would actually _want _to kill someone. He might actually want to follow his father's footsteps. Then I got that annoying feeling like I'm forgetting something.

"Um Joe, what's today?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you getting that annoying feeling like we forgot something," then suddenly we hear bells. We stared at each other wide-eyed and ran out the hut to Angel's hut. In the middle of running, I sensed that the Inu-Tachi was also going to Angel's hut. At least it I have more time of remembering Angel's favorite songs.

* * *

**Angel's hut**

I just can't believe I forgot today was Angel's birthday. I'm such a horrible mother! Well at least I remembered ALL of Angel's favorite songs. When I opened the hut's door, I was tackled by Angel. "Hi mommy, did you bring me a present?" Angel asked.

"Does a song count" I asked.

"Yes and no"

"Explain."

"I want you to sing but I also want something else," she said. I thought about it until Mattaki said, "Kagome I brought your bag with me. You can look inside and see what you can give Angel." I nodded my head and then walked to my bag. I looked into my bag until I found a necklace that had a pair of angel wings made by my blood and powers. I kneeled down in front of Angel and put the necklace on her. "Now when you are in trouble, you can use this necklace to ask for my help," I said. She vigorously nodded her head and then seemed to be deep in thought. I think she might be thinking on which song she wants me to sing. A determined look entered her eyes and she looked at me straight.

"Do you have your violin?" she asked. I was confused but nodded my head. Then she looked at Joe and asked him, "Do you still have your piano?" he nodded his head, "Do you still remember how to play it?" he nodded his head once again. She looked at me and said, "I want you to sing Lilium, Rinne Rondo, and play a song on your violin." I was shocked to say at least. Angel never wanted more than one song to be played on her birthday. I shrugged and said okay. She hugged me and sat by Shippo and Rin. Once again I went to my backpack and got a mini violin. To those without powers would think it's just a small violin but to those with powers it's a different story.

I surrounded my reiki around the violin. When it was shining I then surrounded my youki around it. After 5 seconds, the violin, along with the bow. "Joe I think you should go to your hut and get your piano. I'm gonna sing Lilium first then play a song on my violin so take your time. I'll call for you when I'm ready to sing Rinne Rondo," I said. He nodded his head and left. I walk to where the kids were sitting at and I let Angel and Rin sit on my lap and Shippo on my shoulder. I cleared my throat and said, "The song Lilium is an opera Latin song. It was a song sang by Kumiko Noma in my time."

Lilium by Kumiko Noma (I don't own this song)

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, _

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, __  
__Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis. _

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. __  
__O quam sancta, quam serena, _ _Quam benigma, quam amoena, __  
__O castitatis lilium._ _Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. _

I played my violin for a little bit._  
__O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena, __  
__O castitatis lilium._

Everyone was to say at least shocked. Well they were shocked for different reasons. The kids and Kilala were shocked because of how the adults didn't know that I could sing like that, Kikyo was shocked because I have something that she doesn't have, a beautiful singing voice, and everyone else might've thought that I could only sing like I did last night. "Okay so which violin song do you want me to play Angel?"

"Play Sad Romance by Thao Nguyen Xanh (A/N I don't own this violin song)," she said. I was taken back. Angel never wanted a sad song played during the day. She must know of what happened. My eyes softened and I nodded. The kids got off my person and I picked up my violin. I stood in the middle of the circle everyone made. I put the violin under my neck and grabbed the bow. I formed an "L" shape with my feet and raised my bow to the strings. I closed my eyes then started playing Sad Romance.

Once I started I couldn't stop. My body moved on its own. Everything around me didn't exist. The only thing that existed was the sweet sad melody that the violin was playing and me. Then I started to remember all those times Inuyasha abandoned me for Kikyo. How many times he broke my heart and how many times I shed tears for him. Then I felt tears fall out of my eyes. Now I know the real reason why Angel wanted me to play this song. She wanted me to do what I wanted to do before Mattaki came. She wanted me to cry. To cry out all of the pain and sorrow that Inuyasha gave me. She didn't want me to express my sadness through songs of hatred but through my violin. Because she knew, she knew that when I play songs with my violin I'm in my own little world. My own safe little world where I'm alone and can do anything I want to do. Where I can release all of my pent up emotions while doing it outside my little world too.

Once the song ended, I became aware of my surroundings. The smell of tears hit me. I opened my eyes and I saw the children, Kilala and Sango shedding a few tears. Surprisingly, Mattaki, Sessho, and Miroku had glass eyes like they're about to cry. Inuyasha and his whore were just sleeping their asses off. At that I became angry. Before I could burn those two to the Underworld, Joe came in. "Hey I have the piano but I think its best we go to the stage in the middle of the village to sing the song Rinne Rondo, Kagome," he said. I took a few deep breaths and nodded my heard. I picked up my backpack but before I went outside with the others I kick Inuyasha on the head pretty hard. He quickly stood up and yelled, "WENCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

I sighed and said, "We're going to stage in the middle of town to sing the song Rinne Rondoalright. If you are going are going to sleep like you did when I was playing the violin then I highly suggest you and your little whore go somewhere that isn't near me until we leave to go back to Edo." With that said, I walked away from the hut and when to the stage.

* * *

**The stage**

"Kagome, can I please speak to you?" Mattaki asked. "Sure Mattaki let's just go behind the stage to talk," I said. We both went behind the stage. "So what do you wanna talk about?" "I overheard you tell Inuyasha that we were going to go to Edo and I want to ask why?"

"I need Kaede and the villagers to know who I am so that they won't attack me and exams are next week so I need to study,"

He tilted his head and asked, "What are exams?"

I had to hold back a squeal because he looks like an adorable puppy right now. An adorable sexy puppy that I would just like to su… NO NO BAD KAGOME! Since when did I turn into a pervert like Miroku? I hid my arousal before he could smell it and said, "Exams are like test to see how much you learned from your tutor or books." He nodded his head. I looked at his eyes. Those hypnotizing and captivating sun colored eyes that are so gentle yet so fierce. Suddenly I started to lean forward. I closed my eyes half-way. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not but I swear that Mattaki is also leaning forward. We were inches away from kissing until mu dumbass of a cousin decided to ruin the moment. "KAGOME HURRY UP WE CAN'T START THIS SONG WITHOUT YOU!" I pulled away quickly with a heavy blush. This can't be really happening. I almost kissed Sessho's and Inubaka's father! I'm going to have a _long_ talk with my beast tonight. "I have to go," I muttered.

"Yea I'll see you when you go on the stage and star singing alright," he said. I nodded my head. When Mattaki left I tried to hide my blush. Once I did that I went on the stage. I was greeted with cheers from the villagers and my group. I looked around the stage and saw Joe with his piano and Teru wearing the same outfit as Joe, but it had purple as its main color, holding a violin. Now I know why Joe said we. I sat in the chair that was in front of the audience and said, "Hi everyone nice to see you again. As all of you know today is Angel's birthday. I know that I only sing at nights but since its Angel's birthday I decided to do once for the day for all of you to hear. Today I'm going to sing the English version of the song Rinne Rondo."

Rinne Rondo by ON/OFF (I don't own this song)

_Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou  
Yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
Amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku_

Hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
Michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru  
Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
Dokoka de mita amai yume no you  
Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
Futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no  
Nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara  
Futari no rondo saa odorimashou

Sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde  
Kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta  
Anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara  
Kage tonatte mamotteitai  
Fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo  
Shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide

Atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni  
Samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto  
Yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo  
Meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
Yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou  
Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba  
Futari no ai wa eien ni naru

At the end of the song, I noticed that I was staring at Mattaki during the whole song. And everyone was looking at us. I was about to run away from embarrassment until an arrow filled with reiki was shot at me. "Die you monster!" yelled a feminine voice. I was about to dodge it until Mattaki grabbed me and turned around to take the hit. Luckily the arrow only hit his armor. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked worriedly. I slowly nodded my head and muttered "thanks". The villagers were starting to panic. I was trying to see who would shoot an arrow at me with reiki.

First I thought it was Kikyo until a sixteen year old human wearing a pink and green fighting kimono came out of the trees. "Vanish from existence I am the only Kami that should ever live!" This girl is really starting to piss me off. What is it with these power-hungry human beings? I growled so loudly that everyone froze. Even the human who dared to attack me. "Who are you?" I growled out. The human was frozen on the spot. The smell of her fear excited my blood beast.

"I-I-I'm Y-y-os-sh-i-i-ko," the human named Yoshiko stuttered out. I laughed almost evilly. I jumped and landed right in front of her. She fell on her bottom and the smell of her fear increased.

I grabbed her shirt, lifted her from the ground and asked, "Do you know who I am Yoshiro."

"Yes you are the daughter of a Kami,"

"Do you know which Kami?" I asked. She shook her head sideways. "I, Kagome Higurashi, am the Shikon Miko and the daughter of Satan, the Kami of the Underworld," I stated proudly. Yoshiko pales and looks like a ghost. She began to struggle out of my grip. I loosened my grip just enough for her to struggle free out of my grasp. Once she did, she ran away like a coward. Before I could chase her, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Mattaki. I remembered what happened between him and me and blushed furiously. "Calm down she's not worth it," he said.

I grunted and said, "Yea right there's something wrong with that chick and I'm gonna find out what it is sooner or later."

* * *

~Time Skip: When the Inu-Tachi Are Going To Leave~ **the Hotel**

"PLEASE DON'T GO MOMMA," Angel pleaded. When I heard that I gave her a confused look.

"Who said you weren't going to come with us?" I asked. She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled. She also did her little cute happy dance. We were about to leave when all of the sudden Inuyasha did has his little tantrum.

"HEY BITCH WE HAVE ENOUGH KIDS TO TAKE CARE OF," he complained.

I have him a cold look that could rival Sesshomaru's and said, "Angel was trained on the basics of fighting so she can protect herself from low-level demons and humans."

"What about mikos?"

"Angel is my daughter by blood Inuyasha so she is immune to purification powers," I explained. He gave me a confused look and I mouthed 'Later.' "Joe you can come too. If you want to I mean eventually you have to tell me why you wanna kill Naraku with your bear hands."

He sighed and said, "I'll tell you when we camp tonight." It wasn't a shocker that Inuyasha decided to throw another tantrum.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE WENCH! ONE PERSON IS ENOUGH BUT TWO! I FEEL LIKE YOU ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR POSITION AS A KAMI!" Inuyasha yelled.

That was the last straw. Why do people always think _**I **_always take advantage of my position as the princess of the Underworld? This is not fair! Once I tell people who I am, they always automatically think I used my position for selfish ways!

I growled lowly and said, "You have no right to judge me when you don't know my reasons behind my decisions alright hanyou. Once you know the reason why I do stuff without _your _fucking permission then you can judge me all you want. Just because I am the daughter of the Kami of the Underworld doesn't mean I changed. I'm still the same sweet and kind girl I am but I have to put a façade when I'm in public because there will _never _and I mean _never _be a peaceful moment with the Inu-Tachi. Why don't you just ask Mattaki and Sesshomaru? At least they know why I'm acting like a different person." I quickly ran out the hotel and into the woods ignoring the calls of my friends.

**Mattaki's p.o.v **

"KAGOME, COME BACK HERE!" I yelled.  
**Beast**

**Punish the hanyou! He made our mate cry!**

_Mattaki_

_I shall punish him later but right now we need to go and comfort our mate_

**Beast**

**Agreed.**

With that said, I hid my scent and aura and followed Kagome's scent.

* * *

**In the forest**

"Is that crying," I thought to myself. I quickly hid myself in the shadows and snuck behind Kagome. "Boo," I whispered in her ear almost seductively. She jumped and fell on the rock she was sitting at. I quickly caught her before she fell down. "Sorry my bad I shouldn't have done that," I apologized. She nodded her head and buried her nose in my chest. I held her to my person hoping to calm her down. And it worked.

"Can I ask you something Mattaki?" came her sweet voice.

"You can ask me anything Kagome," I replied.

"Do you think I'm really using my position as the heir of the Underworld for selfish uses?" she asked. What the fucking hell! Didn't she just tell Inuyasha that she was behaving like any person that is royalty? Females ~sigh~ their such complex creatures.

"No Kagome. Now tell me why you would think that? You're just behaving like any person that is royalty, you said so yourself," I said. She nodded her head. Then she looked at me with those bright blue eyes.  
"Can I ask you another question?" she asked. I nodded my head. "How do you feel about me?" I stared at her wide-eyed. Should I tell her? Would she reject me? Will she feel the same? There's only one way to find out.

"Kagome, to tell you the truth I…."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know I'm a horrible person. But anyways hope you like this chapter. I will be posting chapters like every 2 weeks alright well until I go back to school that is. But don't worry I'm still gonna finish this story. So before you go and read another fanfiction story please like this story (If you haven't already) and review. Californiaroseluv out! **


	3. Chapter 3- The Tale: Part 1

**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

**The Devil's Princess's Love**

**Chapter 3- The tale part 1**

* * *

**Mattaki's pov**

"Kagome, to tell you the truth I….."

"GIVE ME THE SHIKON SHARDS HUMAN!" yelled an oni. Then the oni swung his arm towards us. Before the arm could his us I jumped backwards while holding Kagome. I let her down a quickly killed the oni with my whip. Then it struck me. He called Kagome a human. Why did he call her a human? She clearly doesn't look human and her powers are demonic, so why? Kagome must've sense my confusing because she put a hand on my chest. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered a few inches away from my lips, "I'll explain it to you when we make camp and everyone is asleep or doing something away from camp." Then she left.

* * *

**Kagome's pov**

"I can't believe I just did that," I whispered, "But, why did I do that? Why did I feel lust? Don't tell me I have a crush on him? Why does life have to be so confusing? Oh well, I'll think about it later." When I arrived to the village I saw Mattaki waiting with everyone. "How the hell did you get here before me," I asked Mattaki once I was in front of him. He looked at me and said, "I was walking behind you but then I felt an unknown demonic aura near the village and I knew you would've been devastated if something bad happened to the village so I went to check it out. Once I was done, you were already near the village so I thought I would wait for your arrival."

"So who was the owner of the unknown aura?"

"The oni's buddy but don't worry I took care of him so there are no more threats near the village," he said. I nodded my head and when to grab my backpack. Then I turned around and walked toward the village's exit while saying, "We better get a move on if we want to arrive to Edo in two days." The rest of the Inu-tachi, Sesshomaru's group, Angel and Joe stood up and walked behind me.

* * *

**~Time skip~ in the forest at dawn.**  
The tension in the group was unbearable. I could literally feel it suffocating me. The tension wasn't this bad when we left so why is it like this?!

**Beast**

**Because of Inubaka's mood**

_Kagome_

_Now that you mention it his aura does have anger, frustration and jealousy. I wonder when that happened._

**Beast**

**Don't you remember?**

_Kagome_

_Nope_

**Beast**

**He started feeling that way when Mattaki started walking next to us and when he was trying to do the same thing Mattaki started growling and Kikyo threatened him.**

_Kagome_

_What was the threat?_

**Beast**

**Kikyo threatened him by saying and I quote, "If you ever go near her without my permission there will be no sex for 6 months."**

After my beast said that, I stated giggling then my giggling turned into laughter. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. When I was calm enough to speak I said, "Don't worry my beast just said something that was really funny." They all looked at each other and shrugged. The atmosphere seemed less tense than it was before and I enjoyed every second of it.

After 25 minutes, Mattaki and I stopped at a clearing and he said, "I think its best we make camp. It's really late and the humans need their sleep." We all agreed. Then I caught the scent of a hot springs. I got my bathing supplies and a change of clothes and asked, "Angel, Rin, Sango, Shippo do you guys want to take a bath I smell a hot springs nearby?" They all nodded their heads and went to go grab their bathing supplies. When they got their supplies, we went straight to the hot springs.

* * *

**The hot springs**

When we arrived we all stripped out of our clothing and submerged into the water. I washed Angel's hair with her favorite vanilla shampoo and she washed my hair with my favorite lavender shampoo. Once we both rinsed out our hair I asked Sango if I could wash her hair and Angel asked Rin and they both said yes. While I was washing Sango with a wild cherry shampoo I asked Shippo, "Shippo after I'm done washing Sango's hair, would you like me to wash yours?" He nodded his head and continued scrubbing his body. When I finished washing Sango's hair I beckoned Shippo to sit on my lap so I could wash his hair with his green apple shampoo. When we all finished bathing we changed into our clothes. Sango, Rin, and Shippo put on their regular clothes while Angel and I put on different ones.

I put on a blue tank top with tiger stripes on it with shorts. I wore black and white wedge high top Nike sneakers, my chocker and white gold blue topaz and diamond stud earrings. Angel had a black Young and Reckless shirt with the words in blue. She wore black cargo pants with black converse high tops. I had my hair in a ponytail while Angel had her hair in a French braid. "Wow you guys look pretty Kagome-chan and Angel-chan," Rin said. Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. Angel and I thanked them and then we walked back to camp when we grabbed our stuff.

* * *

**Back at camp**

When we were about to arrive at camp, I heard a lot of growling and yelling. I looked at everyone and it seemed like they hear it too. We looked at each other and we ran straight to camp. When we arrived I saw Inuyasha holding Tessaiga in his hands and ran straight towards his dad but before he could swing down Tessaiga I yelled, "SIT BOY!" until he was about seven feet into the ground and unconscious. I put my hands on my hips with a frustrated look on my face and demanded Mattaki to tell me what the hell happened before we arrived at the camp.

When he looked at me the whites of his eyes had a pinkish color and said, "Fifteen minutes before you guys arrived at the camp Inuyasha stood up so that he could see what was taking you guys so long to finish bathing. Before he could leave I told him that we should wait a few minutes before we should go and check on you guys if you were fine. Unfortunately the boy chose to be stubborn and said that we needed to check on you guys right away. I kept telling him no but then he said that it was his job as your protector to see if you were okay. That's when I told the boy that I was your protector not him. Then he said that you were using me so that I could make him jealous since you love him. That's when I told the boy that you no longer hold feelings for him. Once again he was stubborn and said that I was wrong. I got frustrated so I told the boy that if you were using me then that you would be flirting with him instead of me. Then you guys arrived when he pulled out Tessaiga and you sat him until he was almost in a coma" After he finished explaining I had a blush on my face

I nodded my head and asked, "Are we eating ramen or meat for dinner?" Everyone, except an unconscious Inubaka, said ramen and I started making the ramen. After thirty minutes, Inubaka got out of his crater and grumbled about crazy wenches and whatnot. Then I remembered that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were supposed to tell Mattaki about my past and how I came into existence. I knew that I couldn't leave the ramen unguarded so I whispered/asked Sango, "Sango, can you please watch over the ramen I need to talk to Joe and Mattaki in private." She nodded her head.

Unfortunately, the hanyou heard what I asked Sango and stated to yell at me for no apparent reason. I started to get frustrated to I said in a sing song voice, "Inuyasha" then he whispered a uh-oh "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT." I knew that i should've sat Inubaka twenty feet into the ground not seven. I sighed. Then I started walking to the forest (and stepped on Inubaka's back on purpose) and I beckoned Joe and Mattaki to follow me into the forest.

* * *

**In a field near the camp**

I stopped walking when we reached a field full of moon flowers, lilies, and tulips. I sat downed and patted the spaces on my sides so that they could sit down. "What do you want to talk about Kagome?" asked Mattaki.

"Mattaki since you are my protector I want to tell you a little bit about me and my family," I said.

"Not to be rude but why is Joe here with us?"

"I'll get to that later but right now I want to tell you about me but first I need to contact my brothers before we continue," I said. After I said that I grabbed the bright blue gem and surrounded it with my reiki and youki. Then a portal surrounded by purple and green flames appeared and Bankotsu and Jakotsu came out. Then they sat down in front of us once the portal vanished. We nodded our head and I said, "I invited my brothers so that they can tell you about the tale about me."

He looked at me confused and then he said, "I've heard of the tale before so there is no need to retell it."

I looked at him then I said, "That tale doesn't say the whole truth some parts are real like the one that you told Inubaka but other parts aren't." Mattaki nodded his head. Then Bankotsu said, "When I and Jakotsu start telling you the tale of our dear sister, Kagome, please ask any questions you have until the end okay." Mattaki nodded his head.

Jakotsu rubbed his hands together and said, "Alright I think we'll start from the beginning when our father met Kagome's mother." At that part I sensed Mattaki's confusion but he didn't say anything. Jakotsu continued by saying, "Six hundred years ago in a full moon..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Since part 2 is just talking about the tale on how Kagome was created and such I decided to post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday! I really hope you like this chapter I know it's shorter than the other two but I promise part 2 will be longer. Before you go and read another fanfiction please favorite this story (if you haven't already) and review. Have a great day and Californiaroseluv out!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Tale: Part 2

**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

**The Devil's Princess's Love**

* * *

**Chapter 4- the tale part 2**

* * *

Jakotsu rubbed his hands together and said, "Alright I think we'll start from the beginning when our father met Kagome's mother." At that part I sensed Mattaki's confusion but he didn't say anything. Jakotsu continued by saying, "Six hundred years ago in a full moon night, Kagome's mother, Chiemi, and her group which included slayers, monks, and mikos were traveling to a village near Mt. Hakurei because they hear a rumor of people dying because of blue flames. They all thought that a yōkai was behind the killings so they went to check it out. When they were about a mile away from the village, father used his flames to kill them. The flames killed everyone except one person which was Chiemi. This intrigued father so he turned into his animal form, which was a kitsune, hid his demonic aura and pretended to be injured by creating an illusion. Chiemi heard his whimpers of pain and when to check it out. Once she found my dad she rushed to his side immediately.

When she hugged dad he could smell the scent of water lilies with a hint of vanilla. He also scented purity and innocence on her. He thought that it was the sweetest thing he has ever smelled. Then when she pulled back he could see that she has a heart shaped face and eyes as blue as the sea. He could see the determination in her eyes. Before he could form his next thought, she hugged him again and said, "I'm going to take care of you until you are healed whether you like it or not." Then she walked to the village while carrying him. He decided not to tell her about who he was until he knew her better. Four weeks passed since the accident; there were no more reports of the blue flames so Chiemi decided to go back to her village. Also during those four weeks Father somehow fell in love with her.

In the middle of her travels an ookami yōkai from the southern lands attacked her. Father fought the ookami with his kitsune form but what he and Chiemi didn't know was that the ookami wasn't alone. The ookami's buddy came behind Chiemi and injured her by using his claws. That's when something inside Father snapped. He unknowingly released his youki and burned both of the ookami. During the process, he turned back into his humanoid form. He noticed he was back into his humanoid form when he smelled fear. He looked behind him and saw Chiemi trembling with fear. When he looked into her eyes full of fear, he became sad. He decided to go back to the Underworld but before he could leave he felt something grab his sleeve.

He looked at his sleeve and saw that it was Chiemi's hand. She quickly retracted her hand, bowed lowly and said, 'Gomen nesai Kami-sama. Please take pity on this low-life and let me live.' Father didn't like it when she was formal with him. Chiemi shook harder when she sensed his discomfort. She closed her eyes and waited for her death but it never happened. Instead she was pulled into Father's lap and he asked, 'Why didn't you try and purify me?' At that Chiemi stopped shaking. She was greatly confused as to why he pulled her into his lap and asked her that question. When she gathered her wits she responded shyly by saying, 'I know this may seem silly Kami-sama but I believe that one shouldn't be attacked by what they are unless they attack you first.' What Chiemi said confused my dad greatly. He became more curious so he said, 'Explain.' Then Chiemi told him her story on why she believed on that.

Father found her story very amusing. They talked and talked for hours until Chiemi's stomach growled. She blushed while Father chuckled. He said that he was going to go and hunt for food and then left. When he left, Chiemi was starting to notice how handsome my father looked like. She liked how bright his blue/silver eyes were and how kind they looked. Then she noticed that her heart beat when faster when she was thinking of him. She was deep in thought in why her heart was beating faster and harder whenever she thought of him. That's how Father found her; deep in thought and oblivious of her surroundings. When he dropped a dead deer in front of her is when she snapped out of her thoughts. Then my father got some twigs and dead leaves and created a fire. Then he put the meat to cook.

They were silent for a while until Chiemi asked, "All due respect Kami-sama but why are you here and not in the Underworld?" He looked at her and said, "Please call me Taro." Chiemi nodded her head. Father sighed and said, "I came here to the world of the living because I was tired of all the politics and all of those power-hungry demonesses following me everywhere. I thought that going here would be a good idea. I also thought that maybe I can find someone who appreciates and loves me for who I am and not for my title, money, power, and appearance. Someone who loves me for me and accepts who I am but I'm starting to think that's wishful thinking. Every demoness I meet is the same thing: they want power. They don't care on who I am they just want what I have not who I am. It's starting to get tiring. That was until I met you. Somehow your different you didn't run away from fear or thought of me as a way to get rich and powerful. Instead you talked to me like I was just a normal friend."

Chiemi blushed and said, 'To tell you the truth I kind of know what you feel like. In my birth village all he males wanted me for my looks and power. They never wanted me for who I am that is why I left my village and changed my name." My father looked at her curiously and asked, "If it isn't too much trouble, could you tell me your real name?" Chiemi looked uncomfortable until she whispered, "My name is Midoriko." My father was really surprised that he actually met Midoriko. _The _Midoriko. It was quiet the whole night. Midoriko ate her food and went to sleep. During the next few days they traveled to the village Midoriko was staying at.

* * *

It was a shocker to my dad that she was staying at a demon village. The village's name is Black Beauty. It's named like that because of the beauty of the village and the demons living there. He also noticed on how in the middle of the night Midoriko sneaked out of the village every night. On the third night Father decided to follow Midoriko to see where she was going. When she stopped he saw her bend down and pet something. He looked closer and saw that it was a small neko yōkai. He was about to go back to Midoriko's hut but the neko hissed. Midoriko looked behind her and recognized the blue on Father's hair.

She beckoned him to come to her and calmed the neko. He took small steps to her direction. When he was just a few feet behind her she said that the neko's name is Kilala. Luckily Kilala and Father became friends fast. Before the sun rose, Midoriko, Father, and Kilala when back to the hut to take a nap. The next day, Father had some business to finish in the Underworld so he left for week. During that week Midoriko felt lonely like something was missing. She found herself thinking of Father more every day. The day when Father came back she felt like she was completed like nothing was missing. That day was when she found out she fell in love with Father. The ultimate taboo. She knew that she loved him so she didn't care if it was the biggest taboo between a miko and yōkai but would my Father care. Would he look down upon her because she loved him? Or would he also return the feeling? Then she thought that it was wishful thinking. In that moment she decided to never tell Father that she loved him no matter what.

Unfortunately, Father noticed something was wrong with her. He noticed that her smile and eyes full of happiness seemed duller. That they weren't as bright and full of happiness and joy like they normally did. He decided to talk to her the next day about why she was like that. Then came the next day. They both walked into the forest until they were out of hearing range to talk. Father looked at her in the eye and asked, 'Why are you sad Midoriko? It isn't like you to be this way you're usually full of happiness and joy but ever since I came back you started acting weird. Did I so something wrong?' Father then saw the battle in her eyes. He was confused as to why she was hesitating on answering his question. This has never happened. Before his thoughts could take a turn for the worst Midoriko shyly said, 'I recently found out that I fell in love with someone.'

He seemed shocked, curious, sad and jealous at what she said. He was trying really hard to keep his beast under control. Once he did she asked her with a forced smile, 'Would you mind telling me who he lucky man is?" He saw that she was hesitating to tell him. It frustrated him to no end. He thought that she might not trust him or something. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Midoriko whisper, 'You'. Father was shocked and pleased at the same time. His beast was celebrating. Then he kissed Midoriko. She seemed surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. When they pulled back Father whispered, 'I'm glad you love me because I love you too with all my heart. Would you please Midoriko let me, Taro, the prince of the Underworld to court you?' Midoriko shed tears of joy and kissed Father again with all her might. That night the whole village celebrated. They all knew that both of them had feelings for each other and were happy that they began courting.

Ever since Father and Midoriko spent every waking moment they had together. Father taught her how to handle different weapons and how to put her powers into them and strengthened her powers. After a month of courting they mated. After the mating, Midoriko turned into a demoness. Her hair grew to her ankles and had blue stripes. She also had stripes on her hips, ankles and wrist. Her ears, teeth, and tail became pointy and her eyes had specks of silver in them. She even earned new powers from Father. Father started training Midoriko on how to control her powers and beast. During one of her trainings, Midoriko felt dizzy and sick. Then she ran to a bush and vomited. Father became worried so he checked her for injuries but instead of injuries he found something that changed their lives forever. Midoriko was pregnant with a little Kagome. They were so happy. They also knew that it would be dangerous to be in the woods so they went back to Black Beauty.

* * *

Father also put up a powerful barrier around the village so that any threats could sense it when he was gone. One day, Father decided that he wanted Midoriko to meet his parents and sons. When her face fell he quickly explained he was in an arranged marriage and had twins and that he divorced his wife. She was happy once again and then they went to the Underworld. Unfortunately mother decided to pay Father a visit that day. Midoriko and Father's parents got along well despite her miko powers but the meeting between mother and her was a really tense one. Mother always tried to find a way to scare Midoriko off but like the strong woman she was she stood her ground. Bankotsu and I were kind of disappointed with Father for mating a human a miko nonetheless but every time mother tried to do something to scare Midoriko and stood her ground she earned our respect little by little.

On the fifth day of their visit, Father had something to do with ojii-san outside the castle. When they departed Midoriko spent her time helping out the servants, spending time with obaa-san, or playing music with her flute. That is how Bankotsu and I began accepting her as our step-mother. She played the flute wonderfully. Whenever we wanted her to play the flute she played it with no questions asked. We started hanging out with her more and more each day until Father and ojii-san returned from their trip. We were sad that they had to go back to the world of the living but we were glad that they said that they would come back when Kagome was born.

That day finally came that our dear Kagome was born. Though I never thought that she would be born in a cave near a taijiya village. We also never thought that Midoriko would also have enough energy to put up a barrier. We all entered one by one but when it was mother's turn to enter the barrier wouldn't let her enter. We all gave Midoriko confused expression until she angrily explained that her instincts were telling her that something or someone was going to harm Kagome so she put up the barrier that would only let people with good intentions in. And what a good idea that was. Ojii-san checked mother for anything dangerous and he found a dagger and poison. Mother was quickly banished from the Underworld and couldn't come near any one of us."

Bankotsu then continued the story, "She swore that one day she would kill Midoriko and Kagome. Everyone got paranoid. We didn't let our guards down even when Midoriko fully healed. Once she did we took all of her belongings into the castle and let her say her good-byes to her friends at her home village. After seven months passed, Father finally became the Kami of the Underworld. At that day our dear Kagome's powers made themselves known. It was really funny also. We all freaked out especially Father's best friend, Death or as we like to call him Uncle D. We were outside in the garden when Death said how small and harmless she was. Oh how she proved him wrong. Our baby Kagome growled at him and lavender colored flames appeared on his head. Kagome started giggling and clapping when he started running around in circles while screaming, 'Help me Taro!' Father quickly appeared and ordered Midoriko to use her miko powers to stop the fire.

Once the fire was put down he asked/yelled, 'Who did this to him?!' Kagome quickly crawled to Father and said her first word, 'Me.' Father looked at her then at then he remembered that the flames were lavender. My flame's color is purple, Jakotsu's flames were green, Midoriko's flames were pink, ojii-san's were black, obaa-san's were yellow and his were blue. He picked up Kagome and looked into her eyes. He saw that they became brighter and had a bit of lavender in them. Then he knew that she wasn't lying. Then he said, "I don't know if I should be proud of you or angry at you for almost burning my best friend's hair off." In the background Death was yelling a bunch of non-sense about his hair. Kagome started her training that day. It really surprised us how she quickly learned how to use her flames. She also discovered how to use her other demonic powers.

Sometimes Uncle D brought his three year old son, Joe, to train with Kagome. He also brought this kid named Akio along too. Akio was about two years old. Whenever Father let Kagome choose her sparring partner she chose Akio almost every time. they became best friends. They hung out with each other until Akio had to go through some training with his parents. Kagome was sad but she knew she would see him someday. She knew she had Joe, Jakotsu, and I to be her buddies. Ever thing was fine. There were no wars or yōkai causing trouble in the world of the living. We all thought that mother either died or gave up on killing Midoriko and Kagome but she proved us wrong. Two months before Kagome's birthday we received a letter from the council and the other Kamis.

It said:

* * *

_Dear Taro,_

_We have received news that you have mated a miko and had a child with her. We would've congratulated you on your mating and the birth_

_of your child but we have some bad news for you. Your baby is way too powerful for such a young age and we don't know_

_if she can even control her powers. We mean that when she discovered her demon powers _

_she almost burned Death's head off his body_

_and we don't know what would happen when she discovers her miko powers. So we all came to a conclusion that _

_your baby should be killed immediately and if you can't do it then we, the Kamis, will do it. You have _

_a lunar cycle to kill her. You are also to find another mate because if you don't then you shall mate_

_your ex-wife whether you like it or not_

_Sincerely,_

_The council and Kamis _

* * *

Father was angered and when he checked the date on the letter he was afraid. For the first time in his life he was afraid. He had today to kill Kagome or go to war with the Kamis tomorrow. Father ordered the servants to pack our stuff and drop it off at Midoriko's home village. When that was done Jakotsu, Midoriko, Kagome, obaa-san and I stayed at the village with Kilala. We all thought that everything was going to be over and that the other Kamis and council would change their mind. But once again we were wrong. The next day mother and other demons arrived at the village and tried to destroy the barrier around the village. Midoriko didn't want her friends to get hurt so we made a plan. Jakotsu and obaa-san stayed to fight mother and the other demons while Midoriko, Kagome, Kilala and I go to the Bone Eater's well and open a portal that sent Kagome somewhere save. Just about when the barrier was about to shatter we took action.

Jakotsu and obaa-san kept mother and the demons busy just long enough for Midoriko and I to arrive at the Bone Eater's well. Midoriko quickly made a portal and put Kagome in a basket with a letter in it. We both kissed her on the fore head while Kilala licked her cheek affectionately and dropped her into the portal. Luckily when the demons and mother arrived the portal closed. Mother tried to persuade me to see things her way but when things didn't go her way she ordered the demons to attack Midoriko. Midoriko quickly dogged an attack and ran. I was about to go after her but mother blocked me. I didn't want to fight her but whenever I moved she attacked me. I got tired of getting attacked to I attacked her. In the middle of the fight, Jakotsu and obaa-san joined me and we killed mother.

We tried to find Midoriko's scent and aura but we couldn't find it so we tried finding Kilala's aura but it was useless. We all separated and tried to find Midoriko or Kilala. On the fifth day, I found Kilala's aura. I followed her aura and found her unconscious. She was surrounded not only by her blood but also by Midoriko's blood. I telepathically called Jakotsu and told him to get some herbs to heal Kilala's wounds. He came five minutes later with a paste. He cleaned Kilala's wounds and put the paste on them. I quickly wrapped her with a blanket I carried with me. Jakotsu pointed to a blood trail and we followed it. After seven hours of walking and searching the trail ended. It was nighttime and we decided to take a small nap. We had our flames surround our bodies and took a small nap. When we woke up it was a few hours before dawn. Then I felt a pulse. I located the pulse and found it in the cave where Kagome was born in. I quickly woke up Jakotsu and telepathically send a message to obaa-san that I might've found Midoriko. She said that she will follow our auras but also told us to be prepared for she feels something bad was going to happen. It took us one day to arrive to the cave but we weren't expecting what was in front of us.

* * *

There was a tentacle where Midoriko's heart was supposed to be. We tried to get in but demon's got in our way. Even when we burned them more came coming. When the tentacle was removed from Midoriko's body a jewel came out and then a bright light appeared. We all covered our eyes. The light purified the demons that were attacking us. When it died down we saw her and a lot of other demons frozen solid. I walked to where the jewel was with Jakotsu right behind me.

I grabbed the jewel and then came a tiny whisper, 'Tell Taro that I love him very much and not to be sad for I will always be in his heart. Tell him that he won't see Kagome until a great evil is birthed and that she is safe that no harm will come to her. Jakotsu, Bankotsu don't forget that I will always love you like you were my sons take care of Kagome when it's the right time for when you meet it you won't meet in good terms. Even so take care of your little sister no matter what. Make sure to tell you ojii-san and obaa-san that I am grateful that they accepted me as their son's mate. Also make sure this jewel is in good hands for it's powerful enough to grant one wish and increase the holder's power. Never forget me for I will never forget you. Good-bye.'

Then the whisper disappeared. Jakotsu, Kilala. And obaa-san were crying but I was holding in my tears. I wanted to be strong for them. I never thought I'd see Midoriko's death. Before I could break down and cry I turned into a ningen.

Then I walked to the village and gave it to a taijiya and told her that my sempai wished for this village to protect it and try to keep it pure. For I knew that Midoriko's and those other demon souls were inside that jewel and if it got corrupted then Midoriko's soul might vanish. The taijiya asked me what was the name of the jewel and I decided to tell her that it was called the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. She invited me to stay at the village and I nicely declined and walked back to where I left everyone. I turned back into my yōkai humanoid form and then we left to the Underworld. When we arrived we saw that it was a total mess. We looked for my ojii-san and Father.

When we found them my ojii-san was fine but Father looked miserable like someone ripped his heart out, stomped on it and destroyed it. Then ojii-san telepathically explained that the Kamis tied my dad up and forced him to watch Midoriko's death. On that day forth, things were starting to fall apart. Father spent all day long in his room either crying or sleeping from exhaustion from crying all day. Whenever you entered his room you could see him hugging the pillow Midoriko slept on or had something with Midoriko's scent. He did shower and do his work but that's about it we had to force him to eat and drink. Until one day I decided to tell Father what Midoriko told me. I marched straight into his room and told him what Midoriko said in her exact words. When I was done I walked out of his room and left him to think. The next day Father thanked me for telling him what Midoriko said.

* * *

Everything started to get better every day since I told my Father Midoriko's message. It was like the good old days. Some centuries later, Father told us to help out Uncle D with his job. We agreed and we went to help him out. Uncle D told us that he wanted us to turn into our ningen forms until we 'die' or 'get killed.' I asked him what we were supposed to do and he said he wanted us to be mercenaries and kill a bunch of people that were on his "TO DIE LIST." And be mercenaries we did. Jakotsu and I formed the Band of Seven and killed every person that was on his "TO DIE LIST."

That was until one day we got killed by some of our employers. We returned home and I reported to my dad that the Shikon no Tama was still being handled by the taijiya village near the cave. Five decades later we find out that the Shikon was given to a powerful priestess and we sent our best spies to see if this priestess was good enough to protect Midoriko's soul. They all said that the thought she was worthy and then we dismissed them. A month later, Uncle D said that the priestess protecting the jewel died but the jewel was nowhere to be found. He also told us that the time was near. Father asked him how did he know and Uncle D said that the evil Midoriko was talking about was finally birthed. Before Uncle D left to go do his job he whispered, "I have a feeling that when we see Kagome once again we will also see the jewel." Then the bastard disappeared without telling us on what he meant.

* * *

Five more decades passed and then we sensed Kagome's aura. Before Jakotsu and I went to go and see her Father said that we should wait just one more year before we saw her. One year we waited. On the day we were gonna go and see Kagome, Uncle D showed up and said that the evil wanted to revive the Band of Seven to do his dirty work. He knew we were gonna decline so he quickly added that we would get to see her again. We quickly agreed and I was 'revived' and accepted Naraku's deal. When we saw Kagome we were shocked to say at least. She has grown to be a young beautiful woman but when we looked right into her eyes we saw pain and sorrow. We thought it was her subconscious until Naraku told us the love triangle she was in. Trust me every time I fought that ungrateful hanyou I had to hold myself from killing him with my bear hands.

I decided to let the hanyou kill me so that he could destroy my ningen body. Once he did I reported to Father about Kagome's well-being. He was angry at first but made sure that the shards became hard to find because he wanted Kagome to know who she was in two years. During those two years Jakotsu and I took turns on watching Kagome. Time flew really fast it felt as if we only watched her for two months and not two years. A month before the incident Father along with both of us entered Kagome's dreams. Father removed the spell Kagome had on her and turned into her yōkai humanoid form and her memories.

She ended up crying and cried for half an hour. Father, Jakotsu and I trained her every night until she was strong enough to handle her transformation and powers. That was just the night before the incident. I know that the tale you heard said something about Kagome's heart learning hatred once again and that part is true. Uncle D warned Father that Kikyo's corpse might turn into a living being once again and luckily he was right. A week before Kagome's training, Father ordered Uncle D to revive you. When the right time came, he revived you Mattaki but be warned my Father doesn't do kind things without a reason alright and I have a feeling he wants to use you for something more than a guardian for Kags."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier. I had inflammation on my right arm and it hurt pretty badly so I couldn't type a lot. It would've healed on Thursday (because I got it on Wednesday and I took some pills for it) but my parents made matters worse by making use my arm a lot and not letting me rest it for five freakin minutes. Don't worry I'm okay now so I'll still be able to update my story. Okay so before you go and read another fanfiction favorite this story (if you haven't done so) and review. Love you guys! Californiaroseluv out!**


End file.
